CONSTELLATION-KLASSE
thumb|360px|right|Constallation Class by Unknown Die CONSTELLATION-KLASSE ist eine Klasse Kreuzer der Föderation aus dem 23.Jahrhundert. Geschichte thumb|360px Bereit gegen Mitte der vierziger Jahre des 23. Jahrhunderts reiften beim Starfleet Corps of Engeneers die ersten Pläne zu einer besonderen Kreuzerklasse. Aufgabe war es unter Warpgeschwindigkeit eine bestmögliche Manövrierfähigkeit zu gewährleisten. Die Ingenieure griffen daher auf ein Antriebskonzept aus den Kindertagen der Warpfeldentwicklung zurück, dem Quadroantrieb, der bereits vor dem NX-Programm als Ansatz in praktischen Feldstudien diente. Grundlage zu der Rumpfkonstruktion der Constellation-Klasse waren starkmodifizierte Entwürfe aus dem Constitution-Programm, wobei man hier wegen der Masseersparnis auf einen sekundären Rumpf verzichtete. Die Kreuzerklasse, sollte ebenso als Geleitschiff wie als Tiefenraumschiff Anwendung finden unter der Prämisse einen geringeren Personalbedarf zu benötigen, als die schweren Kreuzer der CONSTITUTION-KLASSE. Die Ingenieure entwarfen dafür einen ungleich größeren Primärrumpf, der nicht nur den Maschinenraum, sondern auch alle anderen wichtigen Systeme aufnehmen sollte, ähnlich wie bei der Miranda-Klasse. Nach der Planungsphase kam man allerdings zum Schluss, das der geplante Primärrumpf für Tiefenraummissionen einfach zuwenig Platz für das benötigte Personal, einschließlich aller Freizeitbereiche (Turnhalle, Speiseräume, Filmräume) und technischen Anlagen bot und durch die extreme Nähe der Warpgondeln am Primärrumpf ein erhöhtes Strahlungsrisiko unter Höchstgeschwindigkeit auftrat. Anstatt den Entwurf des Primärrumpfes umzuarbetten, für den bereit eine Baugenehmigung bestand, entwarf man ein Engineering-Modul, das den Priomärrumpf am Heck erweiterte. Seine Größe wurde so bemessen, dass alle zentralen Systeme des Maschinenraum und des Warpplasmaverteilungsnetzes aus dem Primärrumpf ausgelagert werden konnten. Diese Maßnahme brachte sowohl einen erhöhten Strahlenschutz, als auch mehr Platz für den wissenschaftlichen und technischen Bedarf, sowie den Quartieren. Durch diese konzeptionelle Änderung verlagerten sich auch die Warpgondeln weiter nach hinten, was der Symetrie des Warpfeldes veränderte. Nach mehren Simulationsläufen wurden zudem zwei T-förmige Pylonen der Konstruktion hinzugefükt, welsche die Gondeln weiter aus der Z-Achse der Schiffskonstruktion hoben, um die Asymetry zu kompensieren. Die Sternenflotte die durch die Wiederkehr der romulanischen Bedrohung einen erhöhten Bedarf an schnellen und kampfkräftigen Raumschiffen sah, forcierte den Bau des Prototyps auf den Antares Schiffswerften. Bei Projektbeginn wurde der Name Ahwahnee für den Prototyp ausgewählt und beibehalten bis ins Jahr 2267. Monate vor dem Stapellauf des Prototyps, der bis dahin noch immer eine Produktionsnummer auf seinen Flanken besaß, wurde die U.S.S. Constellation, ein Raumschiff der CONSTITUTION-KLASSE, das unter dem Kommando von Commodore Matthew Decker stand, von einer riesigen Roboterwaffe unbekannter Herkunft zerstört. In Gedenken an das Schiff und ihre Crew wurde der geplante Namen des Prototypen in Constellation abgeändert, der schließlich auch der Klasse ihren Namen gab. Etwa 90 Jahe später wurde der Name Ahwahnee als eine Bezeichung für einen anderens Schiffsytyp, der ebenfalls mit vier Warpgondeln ausgestattet war, in Betracht gezogen (CHEYENNE-KLASSE). Der Stapellauf der USS CONSTELLATION / NCC-1974 fand unter völliger Geheimhaltung am 27. Dezember 2267 statt. Die Besatzung bestand aus 16 Offizieren und 144 Ingenieuren der Schiffswerft. Bereits auf dem Jungfernflug bereitete die kompakte Bauform der Antriebsgondeln Probleme. Wie erwartet war das Schiff unter Warp manövrierfähiger, als die schweren Kreuzer der Constitution-Klasse. Jedoch befand sich des Massepunkt des Schiffes nicht wie vorausbereichnet innerhalb des diskussförmigen Primärrumpfes, sondern an dessen Übergangspunkt zum Engineering-Modul. Dies hatte in sofern schwerwiegende Konsequenzen, da bei einem Test mit hoher Impulsgeschwindigkeit Risse in der Tragwerkskonstruktion auftraten, die zum Abbruch des Fluges führten. Die Constellation wurde in Monate langer Detailarbeit verbessert und dann entgültig am 8. August 2268 in Dienst gestellt. In der Folge wurde der Prototyp auf Herz und Nieren geprüft und der S.C.E. erteillte die Freigabe für den Bau weiterer Schiffe dieses Typs am 12. September 2272, nachdem durch einen unglücklichen Zufall die Constellation einige Tage zuvor bei der Rettung eines Forscherteams von einem brennenden Wrack im Orbit um Betazed von einem zivilen Schiff gesichtet und aufgezeichnet worden war. Technische Daten Multifunktionsraumschiff / Kreuzer OFFIZIERE: 135 UNTEROFFIZIERE: 299 MANNSCHAFTEN: 212 EVAKUIERUNGSLIMIT: 7900 WARPANTRIEB: 2x1600 Cocrane Warpkern MPULSANTRIEB: '''2x Standard Intermix Typ II (nach 2366) vorher 1x '''LÄNGE: '''305,2 m '''BREITE: 201,05 m HÖHE: 89,79 m MASSE: 700.000 Metrische Tonnen DECKS: 20 REISEGESCHWINDIGKEIT: WARP 8,2 LEISTUNG: WARP 8,8 für 12 Stunden SHUTTLES: 4 Shuttles Typ 7 , 2 Shuttles Typ 2, Diverse Weitere (Optional) COMPUTERSYSTEM: 1 Standard Computerkern + 1 Hilfskern BENUTZERSYSTEM: LCARS - TYP I SCHILDE: doppelseitig rotierendes zwei Phases Schutzschildsystem TRANSPORTER: 4 + 2 Frachttransporter SHUTTLEHANGAR: 1 '''BEWAFFNUNG: '''6 Phasenemetter vom Typ 8; 4 Torpedowerfer, Adaptive Panzerung '''RETTUNGSKAPSELN: '''79 Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Sternenflotte